Derniers mots retravaillée
by Pyrix
Summary: là ça doit etre bon! donc Harry a 17 ans et écrit un journal...dsl pour le résumé
1. Default Chapter

Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.. C'est un chapitre unique et c'est la première fic que j'écris.  
  
  
  
Derniers mots .  
  
La pluie, encore et toujours. Depuis trois ans je vis ça.trois ans que le ciel est noir et que je suis prisonnier de mes cauchemars, tout ça à cause de Lui ! Son nom me répugne, sa voix m'exècre !...Lui qui a ruiné mon existence, Lui qui a tué la famille de mon meilleur ami. Je me rappelle cette nuit comme si c'était hier : nous étions dans un cimetière, sans doute celui où repose Son père, étant donné le nombre de vampires et de harpies qui rampaient sur des tas de fange en décomposition. Voldemort m'a attaché à une pierre tombale pour ne pas trahir les bonnes habitudes, et les Weasley étaient alignés comme des condamnés à mort, livides et tremblant de peur. Nous étions au centre d'un cercle de mangemorts. Tous ces êtres m'abhorrent. C'est une liste sans fin qui ensorcelle mon esprit avec des noms si abjectes à mes yeux que même les démons des pires songes n'oseraient les porter : Avery, Crabbe, Nott, Goyle, Macnair, Pettigrow, Malefoy. Le Seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et lança le pire des sortilèges impardonnables « crucifix ». Tous les membres de la famille se tordaient de douleur et hurlaient à mort. Ce sort, du même genre que le Doloris, lacère tout le corps ainsi que les organes vitaux et répand du poison mortel dans les plaies. Il avait épargné Ron, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qui failli s'évanouir quand ses parents, ses frères et sa s?ur tombèrent sur le sol, dans leur propre sang, pour expirer leur dernier soupir. Mais je savais que ce qu'Il lui réservait était bien plus cruel que tous les massacres qu'Il avait déjà commis. J'étais tétanisé par le spectacle. Il provoqua Ron en duel. Celui-ci tenait à peine debout. Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre sa baguette et lui jeta le doloris. Je ne parvenais plus à compter le nombre de fois que le sortilège fut lancé car ma vue était brouillée par des larmes de rages, de colère et d'impuissance. Je ne pouvais plus les voir mais ses hurlement de souffrance suffisaient à me paralyser.Il allait se faire tuer et je ne pouvait rien faire.Puis, après ces quelques secondes d'agonie qui parurent durer des siècles, il s'effondra, livide, le visage déchiré par le douleur, et dans un ultime effort, il prononça mon nom.Voldemort c'est tourné vers moi et m'a renvoyé d'où je venais. . Les derniers mots de mon ami resteront à jamais gravés dans ma tête. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que j'y repense. Il est vrai, ce n'était là que le début de crimes en séries, du plus puissant mage noir que la Terre est portée, et depuis le nombre de morts par jour se chiffre en milliers. Je suis toujours chez mon oncle et me tante, et tout les jours, je reçois une dizaines de lettres de menaces plus ou moins provocantes. Mais depuis quelques temps elles se font plus pressantes. Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus et les autres essayent de me redonner confiance mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que malgré leur bonne volonté, toutes les personnes qui connaissent mon histoire m'accablent d'un fardeau trop lourd à supporter. Ils m'ont donné pour mission de réduire à néant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom, comme je l'ai fait il y a 16 ans de cela. Depuis des années maintenant, le Ministère m'oblige à suivre des cours de DFCM supplémentaires pour me préparer à cette tache. Ils me traitent comme une vulgaire arme et ne peuvent pas imaginer que je puisse avoir une vie « normale », car pour eux je suis « Celui qui a survécut ». Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai marre ! Je suis attaché à un destin dont seul la chance sera juge, et cette chance je vais la forcer !...Je sais où et comment joindre Voldemort car par le feu il m'a imposé son sceau, une tête de mort crachant un serpent, et heureusement je suis le seul à le savoir. Cette nuit, je déterminerai le sort de ce monde si cruel et injuste. Mon parrain se doute de quelque chose, mais même s'il voulait m'arrêter, il n'en aurait ni la force ni le courage. Je viens d'ensorceler ma plume, pour qu'elle continue à figer sur un parchemin tout ce qui se passera se soir, au cas où. Il était plus de minuit lorsque j'ai appuyé sur la marque pour transplaner aux cotés de cette créature hideuse aux yeux rouges flamboyants et à la face de serpent. Je n'avais pas peur de se qui allait se passer, car dans tout mon corps, des pieds à la tête, circulait un flot de magie bouillonnant, accumulé au fils de longues années de torture, et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, pour vaincre le Fléau de ce monde. Instantanément je me retrouvais dans le manoir des Jedusort, une bâtisse vétuste, jonchée de cadavres décomposés aux odeurs peu ragoûtantes. Il était là et semblait m'attendre. Il connaissait mes intention et avait l'air sur de me vaincre. Nous étions face à face, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et Il réprima un sursaut de peur, je pense, car on pouvait voir l'effroi traverser son visage de marbre. Comment un adolescent pouvait-il faire peur à cet ogre assoiffé de victoires ? Sans doute à cause de cette haine qui habitait mes yeux verts étincelants. Les minutes passaient et nous nous fixions, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille dans l'esprit de l'autre. Puis, peu à peu, des silhouettes apparurent autours de nous : il y avait de nombreux mangemorts ainsi que des gens du Ministère. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon nous laisser nous battre, espérant la défaite du Bien contre le Mal, et vis- versa. Tom Elvis Jedusort éleva un dôme de protection pour ne me laisser aucune échappatoire. Pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière, nous nous sommes inclinés comme à l'usage et le combat a commencé : Je lui lançai le sort de brouillage pour troubler son esprit, ce qui ne fut guère une réussite car Il rétorqua avec le sortilège doloris, que j'évitai de peu. Les minutes passaient et les sorts fusaient de partout. Apres un temps de combat incalculable, il me jeta le sortilège d'expulsion, que je ne pu éviter.Ainsi j'étais là, sans baguette, à sa mercie. Il croyait sans doute se débarrasser de moi comme il le souhaitai depuis longtemps, mais Il m'avait sous-estimé ! Cela fait 17 ans qu'Il cherche à exterminer le dernier des Griffondor, et voilà 17 ans que je le tiens en échec. Il met ça sur le compte de la chance, une chance insolente, mais celle-ci m'a abandonné depuis un certain temps. Le sortilège de mort fut lancé mais je ne sais par quel miracle, je l'évitais de justesse. Durant le duel, aucun n'avait réussi à causer de dommages important à son adversaire car nos forces étaient équivalentes. Une seule chose me vint à l'esprit : Lui et moi étions liés par le même sang, et c'est grâce à ce lien que je pourrai le renvoyer à l'état de poussière. En effet pour revenir Il avait utilisé mon sang et la chair d'un de ses serviteurs. Je jetai alors un sort similaire à l'Avada Kedavra, malheureusement Il s'est protégé avec un bouclier translucide, Mais mon sortilège était tellement puissant qu'il revint sur moi. Voldemort éclata de rire, ce qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur ; comme nous étions reliés par cette substance, si importante pour les grandes familles de sorciers, le sort nous a donc atteint tout les deux. Et c'est une fraction de seconde après, q'une brume verdâtre s'insinuait en moi, brûlant ma gorge, liquéfiant mes poumons dans une douleur insoutenable.Cette sensation je la connaissais ; je la subissais toutes les nuits mais je me réveillais ensuite.maintenant c'était différent car jamais plus mes yeux ne fixeront ce monde. Un silence pesant était tombé, et seul mon souffle rauque, ramenant à la bouche mon sang qui se déversait autour de moi pour former une flaque, troublait ce moment de calme absolu. Et c'est le c?ur vidé de tous mes maux de souffrance, que je m'effondrai à terre, à quelques mètres d'un Voldemort anéanti pour de bon. Dans un ultime effort, je levai la tête pour regarder mon parrain, en train des verser des torrents de larmes. Je savait que ma fin était proche, car c'est sous des hurlements déchirants que mes yeux se fermèrent et que ma flamme de vie vacilla une dernière fois, pour s'éteindre à jamais.  
  
Et voilà c'est fini !... Bon c'était un peu court et peut être ennuyant mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'en ferai peut être d'autres mais ça dépend de vous !!  
  
P.S. : envoyer moi un mail pour me dire vos impressions (j'accepte tout.même les critiques !) 


	2. remerciements

Salut !  
  
Merci pour les rewiew( ?) Ecrasée par vos demandes (lol) je me vois dans l'obligation de créer une nouvelle histoire ! Evidement il va falloir me donner quelques idées du même genre !  
  
Merci de votre compréhension !  
  
( lol, je déconne vous etes pas obligé !) 


End file.
